High-temperature superconductors offer the promise of great advances in many areas of medical instrumentation and biomedical research instrumentation. Fe2+and Fe4+ions exist as impurities in most high-temperature ceramic supercon ductive materials. However, there is no direct observation of such ions becausezero-field splitting is too large for X-band spectroscopy. We are attempting a search for integer high-spin state using multifrequency facilities of the cente r, including microwave frequencies up to 95 GHz and magnetic fields up to 7T.